


a brief recess

by LadyAniko



Series: Zutara December Drabbles 2020 [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Awkward situations, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Canon, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Almost Sex, Sexual References, Sexual Themes, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAniko/pseuds/LadyAniko
Summary: He was standing in a group of diplomats when he looked directly over their shoulders at her and smiled discreetly, eyes glimmering.Katara gave him a look that communicated she was taking a break from the festivities for a very specific purpose that definitely required his participation before she wandered to an exit.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: Zutara December Drabbles 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037787
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	a brief recess

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Zutara December Drabbles, Day 7: Caught In The Moment.

* * *

Seeing Zuko looking so majestic, so resplendent in his Fire Lord outfit always made her a little wild.

Especially when, like this particular occasion, there were longer periods between her visits to the Fire Nation.

Three months was far too long.

There was also something to be said about the thrill of the secrecy; Katara had no idea just how fun stolen glances could be, nor did she realize just how much excitement she could draw from covertly flirtatious smiles or subtle facial gestures. After being together half a year they’d gotten very good at them. Their relationship was for them only—no public to badger or pester them or ask about their relationship, no Fire Nation nobility insisting they get married and produce an heir. No pressure. Just her and him.

Just Zuko and Katara—not the Fire Lord and the Water Tribe Ambassador.

But lately…

Lately she thought maybe being _with_ him at these diplomatic parties and gatherings— _as_ Zuko and Katara, official couple—that would be even better. She'd been through a war. She'd been through nearly seven years of political problems and problem solving and rebuilding the world. She could stand a little publicity.

He was standing in a group of diplomats when he looked directly over their shoulders at her and smiled discreetly, eyes glimmering. Katara gave him a look that communicated she was taking a break from the festivities for a very specific purpose that definitely required his participation before she wandered to an exit.

* * *

Katara had reached the end of a corridor when footsteps sounded behind her and a hand wrapped around her wrist, pulling her without warning into a shadowed corner just behind a marble statue of a dragon breathing fire toward the ceiling. Katara probably would have reacted with more fear, but she as soon as she’d felt the pressure on her hand she’d known it was Zuko. It was the familiar smells of him—mint, smoke, summer herbs. Besides, she'd known he would chase her here. It was part of the fun.

“ _Katara_. Oh fuck—I’ve missed you so much,” he murmured from behind her, fingers brushing her hair aside to kiss her neck. His voice was husky. “I haven’t even been able to give you a _real_ greeting.” A thrill made her toes suddenly curl when he skimmed his hands over her breasts and then curved his fingers around her ribs, his grip tightening. “You were looking a little stressed at the meeting earlier, sweetheart. Do you want me to relax you?”

His mouth was warm and distracting on her skin; Katara struggled to breathe.

She'd been anticipating a brief but heavy make-out session, not what he clearly had in mind. “Zuko,” she managed to gasp, “We are—not that well hidden.”

“Then you should probably stay quiet.” His tongue flicked out against her skin and his hands drifted lower, rubbing tantalizing circles on her abdomen. Katara’s body was starting to shake. It was also starting to make decisions over her brain, because she couldn’t quite hold back the little moan that tumbled over her lips when she felt him press closer to her, the hard curve of him pressing into her lower back.

“Katara,” he murmured into her ear, and the tone of his voice made her clench her thighs together and struggle not to pant. “I love you.” He nibbled on her earlobe and moved his hands lower. “I understand why you want to keep this a secret,” he continued throatily, “I don’t want to rush you. But I'm ready to tell everyone when you are. I want everyone to know.”

His hands came to her hips. He started inching up the fabric of her skirts, his mouth still burning dizzying patterns into her skin. “I love you,” he told her again. “And I think if I have to wait any longer to be inside you I’m going to lose my mind.”

Painful heat blazed through her and pooled right in her core. Well, she was too far gone. She was going to have sex with him right behind this statue like some sort of delinquent and that was that.

“I love you too,” she gasped, as quietly as she could manage. “Now would you please fuck me?”

Zuko made a little growling sound and his hands began working faster, bunch up her skirts more feverishly.

But then Zuko’s hands suddenly fell away from her hips and he straightened up, pulling away from her. Katara’s skirts, which had been bunched about to the height of her mid-thigh by that point, fell back to the ground, and she looked up.

Sokka stood frozen in his tracks, holding a box in his hand, coming from the direction of the living quarters of the palace; a direction that they had not wagered on anyone actually coming from seeing as everyone was at the party. Rather unfortunately, it was also the corridor that had the best view of the little nook behind the dragon statue.

Sokka looked nauseous.

Katara wanted to die.

“Are you _kidding_ me right now?” Sokka exclaimed, his voice much higher than usual.

“Sokka,” Zuko sputtered. “Uhhh…yeah, so, your sister and I are, uh—”

“Do _not_ finish that sentence if you know what’s good for you,” said Sokka, closing his eyes and shaking his head violently as if that could rid him of the images that he had just seen.

“I was going to say ‘seeing each other’,” mumbled Zuko. His body heat had shot up so much in his embarrassment that Katara was starting to sweat just being near him. This may have been the most mortifying thing that had ever happened to her.

She really, really wanted to die.

“Why aren’t you at the party?” Katara demanded. Anything to shift the attention away from the stifling awkwardness.

“I forgot my present for Suki,” said Sokka, brandishing the box. “I would ask the same, but it’s disgustingly obvious. _Seriously_?” He shuddered, turned sharply, and began hurrying off down the corridor toward the party.

Katara groaned and leaned back against Zuko’s chest. “Well, I suppose that’s one way to get the word out.”

“I’m sorry,” said Zuko, sounding anguished. “I know you weren’t ready.”

“No,” Katara soothed, turning to face him and cupping his jaw. “I was. I am. I wanted to tell you the same. Really.”

Zuko’s answering smile was brilliant, and he leaned down to kiss her. After they broke apart they stared at each other a few moments. Katara bit her lip, and his gaze flicked down to her mouth.

And then they looked at each other for a few moments more.

“It’s ruined, isn’t it?” Zuko said finally, with a little sigh.

“Yeah,” said Katara ruefully. “Stupid Sokka.”

“Later, then,” Zuko promised, with a grin, and then offered her his arm to lead her back.

**Author's Note:**

> [come join me in the void, if you so desire](https://ladyaniko.tumblr.com/)


End file.
